1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to functional clothes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional clothes have been used for sprucing people up while protecting people from external impact. Recently, various functional clothes having an abdominal band function have been developed in the form of underwear, medicalwear and sportswear in order to support and protect a waist region or an abdominal region of a user.
For instance, Korean Utility Model No. 20-0258906 registered in Korean Intellectual Property Office on Dec. 14, 2001 discloses “Male Girdle Having Abdominal Band”, which is shown in FIG. 7.
As shown in FIG. 7, a conventional male girdle 10 mainly includes an abdominal band 20 for supporting and protecting a waist, a back, and a lower abdominal region of a user, a cavity section 30 for receiving the genitals of the user, and a leg section 40 suitable for receiving legs of the user.
A first connection part 22 having a predetermined elastic property adaptable for pressing the waist of the user is formed at one end of the abdominal band 20. In addition, a second connection part 24 is provided at the free end of the first connection part 22. The second connection part 24 is connected to the first connection part 22 in order to press the lower abdominal region of the user. One surface of the second connection part 22 is formed with an adhesive fiber and the other surface of the second connection part 22 is formed with an elastic fiber.
A fourth connection part 26 having a predetermined elastic property adaptable for pressing the waist of the user is formed at the other end of the abdominal band 20. In addition, a fifth connection part 28 is provided at the free end of the fourth connection part 26. The fifth connection part 28 is connected to the fourth connection part 26 in order to press the lower abdominal region of the user. One surface of the fifth connection part 28 is formed with a Velcro tape and the other surface of the fifth connection part 28 is formed with an elastic fiber.
In the conventional male girdle having the abdominal band, the second connection part 24 is coupled with the fifth connection part 28. At this time, since the second connection part 24 is overlapped with the fifth connection part 28, the abdominal region of the user is tightly pressed.
In addition, the conventional male girdle has no devices for supporting the waist or the hip of the user, so the usage of the conventional male girdle is very limited.